


The Secret; Hidden Heart

by D20Owlbear



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Hidden Letter, M/M, confession letter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: An exchange gift from MoFu for @wyvernquill who had requested something to do with WWI or II. I imagined this as a Human AU where Crowley is a spy and Aziraphale’s bookshop is a drop-off point (and perhaps Aziraphale is a handler of sorts, unbeknownst to Crowley of course) and the confession letter is left amongst the books in the shop to possibly never be found... who knows.That being said, it also works just as well in canon universe!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Adversarial Anniversary Celebration





	The Secret; Hidden Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyvernQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/gifts).



Dear Aziraphale,

I find that my ability to convey the things I wish to in person is poor, so I hope this will work in its stead. Today I steal from John.

I loved thee, though I told thee not,  
Right earlily and long,  
Thou wert my joy in every spot,  
My theme in every song.

And when I saw a stranger face  
Where beauty held the claim,  
I gave it like a secret grace  
The being of thy name.

And all the charms of face or voice  
Which I in others see  
Are but the recollected choice  
Of what I felt for thee.

-The Secret by John Clare

Yours, forever,

Anthony J Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Great_Ass_aFire>  
> Tumblr: <https://d20owlbear.tumblr.com/>
> 
> All my graphics/photomanips are there plus you can find updates on anything if you send me an ask or message! I also take graphic/banner/emoji requests and writing prompts/requests.


End file.
